Love behind the Curtains
by Nicisa
Summary: Der Hass zwischen Draco udn Harry ist größer denn je. Erst ein außergewöhnliches, tragisches Ereignis lässt die beiden ihre Masken ablegen und einander wirklich kennen lernen. DMHP SLASH
1. Beginn des ersten Schultages

**Love behind the Curtains**

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren, Handlungsorte, Zaubersprüche und sonstiges haben wir Joanne K. Rowling zu verdanken. Wir leihen uns lediglich all diese Dinge und schreiben mit ihnen unsere kleine Variation einer Story.

**Rating:** Anfangs vielleicht noch PG-13, aber später hundertprozentig R....Extrem R!!!

**Genre:** Romance/Drama/General

**Main characters:** Draco Malfoy und Harry Potter (gleichzeitig das spätere Pairing)

**Summary:** Dracos und Harrys Hass aufeinander ist nach Sirius Tod und Lucius Ankunft in Askaban noch mehr gewachsen. Das alte Triezen ist zu weitaus schlimmeren Dingen übergegangen, wobei keiner der beiden an ein Ende des im Streit beruhenden Hasses zu denken vermag. Erst nach eine tragischen Geschehen, beginnen die beiden sich – wenn für Draco auch unbewusst – zu ändern.

**Warnings:** Slash (boy loves boy), R, ein wenig Gewalt und viele traurige Szenen

**A/N:** Unser Name ist Nicisa, da wir zwei verschiedene Autorinnen sind. Weiteres zu unseren Personen in der Biografie. Ich, euch vielleicht schon als Phoenix-Vulpecula bei anderen Stories bekannt, werde mit dem ersten Chap beginnen und fortan immer Harrys Sicht (trotz allem aus der Vogelperspektive, auktorialisch auf Harry bezogen) vertreten und mich chapterweise mit Nici, auch bekannt als Nici Black bei anderen Stories, abwechseln. Wir beide hoffen natürlich, dass ihr viel Spaß bei der Story haben werdet. Wir werden uns auch Mühe geben. ;)

**More Information: **Spielt im 6. Schuljahr und beginnt direkt nach den Ferien in der ersten Schulwoche auf Hogwarts.

oooO0Oooo

**Kapitel 1: Der erste Schultag beginnt**

oooO0Oooo

Harry saß gelangweilt am Frühstückstisch der Gryffindors in der Großen Halle der Zauberschule Hogwarts und kaute auf einem angefangenen Toast herum. Er bemerkte gar nicht, dass das Brot in seinem Mund bereits so aufgeweicht war, dass er es schon seit geraumer Zeit hätte herunter schlucken sollen.

Erst als Hermine und Ron nach einer Weile hektisch angehaucht neben ihm auftauchten, würgte er das matschige Brot hinunter und blickte mit einem gezwungenen Lächeln auf.

„Hey, Harry!", wurde er sofort von Ron begrüßt, während auch dieser ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte und dann direkt neben ihm nieder ließ.

Hermine hingegen setzte sich gegenüber der beiden Jungs und begutachtete Harry skeptisch: „Stimmt irgendetwas nicht?", fragte sie besorgt und füllte sich dabei etwas Rührei auf ihren Teller.

„Doch, doch...", erwiderte Harry abwesend und legte sein angefangenes Stück Brot schließlich lustlos zur Seite.

„Also, an deiner Stelle, Kumpel, würde ich wirklich gute Laue haben. Immerhin bist du neuer Quidditchkapitän und immer noch Sucher, während du dich nicht mit diesen langweiligen Vertrauensschülern abgeben musst.", versuchte Ron ihn aufzuheitern, „Bemitleide mich lieber mal!"

„Ronald!", warnte Hermine, „Unser Job hier auf Hogwarts ist durchaus wichtig. Wir schaffen Ordnung und sorgen dafür, dass keine Tumulte entstehen.", gab Hermine verärgert zurück und füllte sich nun auch noch etwas Kürbissaft ein.

„Für dich vielleicht, Hermine! Aber ich steh' auf Streit und Chaos!", Ron zuckte mit einer Augenbraue.

„Tz...dann hättest du das Amt eben nicht annehmen sollen. Deine Familie ist immerhin stolz auf dich!", Hermine schien regelrecht empört zu sein.

„Fred und George nicht!", wehrte Ron und ließ seine Gabel klirrend auf seinen Teller fallen.

„Die kannst du auch nicht als Vorbild ansehen!", erwiderte Hermine mit wütend zusammengezogenen Brauen.

„Ach, ja?", Ron wurde lauter, „Sie sind immerhin meine Brüder und weitaus lustiger als du mit deinen ewigen Fachausdrücken. Manchmal redest du schlimmer als alle Lehrer auf Hogwarts zusammen!"

„Äh-ähm!", räusperte Harry sich nach einer Weile, da er das ewige Gezanke der beiden nicht mehr länger mit anhören wollte.

Ron und Hermine sahen sich noch lange starr in die Augen, bevor ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry gewidmet wurde.

„Entschuldige...", murmelte Hermine schuldbewusst und blinzelte beschämt zu dem dunkelhaarigen Jungen hinüber, „Eigentlich wollte ich ja nur wissen, ob bei dir alles in Ordnung ist!"

„Scheint so...", war Harrys knappe Antwort, während er fast behutsam nach seiner Schultasche griff.

„Wo ist überhaupt Seamus?", fragte das gelockte Mädchen dann und blickte sich suchend um.

Harry zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern, nahm seine ledernde Tasche vollkommen in seine beiden Hände und richtete sich von der unbequemen Bank auf.

„Ihr hattet Streit?", hakte Hermine vorsichtig nach, hatte ihre Stimme dabei bewusst gesenkt, während Ron sich schnellst möglich alles, was in seine Hände gelangte, in den Mund stopfte und es mit Hilfe von Kürbissaft hinunter würgte.

„Und wenn schon...", murmelte Harry, wandte sich um und machte den Ansatz zur ersten Stunde gehen zu wollen, in der sie eine Doppelstunde Zaubertränke haben würden.

„Moment!", rief Hermine hinterher, kämpfte sich ebenfalls aus ihrer Bank, ergriff ihre Tasche wesentlich unsanfter und stürmte Harry so lange hinterher, bis die beiden Freunde wieder auf gleicher Höhe waren.

„Was?", Harry blickte Hermine von der Seite an, wirkte mehr verärgert als dankbar darüber, dass das Mädchen sich um ihn sorgte.

Hermine stemmte ihre Hände jeweils in ihre Seiten und stellte sich wegversperrend vor Harry: „Du könntest auch etwas freundlicher sein!", sagte sie und setzte einen enttäuschten Blick auf.

Harry sah sie noch eine Weile durch enge Schlitze an, bevor er sich an ihr vorbei quetschte und weiter ging, darauf wartete, dass Hermine sich wieder neben ihn gesellte, um dann mit dem Erzählen beginnen zu können.

„Wir sind heute genau einen Monat zusammen und ich habe es eben vergessen!", erklärte Harry, klang vorwerfend, nicht sich der Schuld bewusst, „Ich meine...wie soll ich nach all dem Geschehenen noch an so etwas denken?", Harry brauchte nichts genauer zu nennen, da er sich sicher war, dass Hermine wusste, wovon er sprach.

Sirius war im letzten Schuljahr gestorben. Er war sein einziger überlebender ‚Verwandter' gewesen, bei dem er vielleicht irgendwann hätte wohnen können. Er hatte Sirius geliebt und vermisste ihn seit dem her sehr, trauerte jeden Tag innerlich um ihn. Damit abfinden, dass sein Patenonkel, den seine Eltern zum Zeitpunkt seiner Geburt ausgewählt hatten, endgültig tot sein sollte, konnte Harry sich einfach nicht.

Es war als wäre ein Teil mit ihm gestorben oder zumindest der Funken Hoffnung erloschen, der ihm immer etwas Licht geschenkt und den zukünftigen Weg somit erhellt hatte. Er konnte es langsam nicht mehr ertragen, ständig Menschen um ihn herum sterben zu sehen, ohne etwas dagegen tun zu können und im Grunde genommen schuldig dafür zu sein. Ohne ihn wären weder seine Eltern, noch Cedric, noch Sirius gestorben. Es war als verfolgte ihn eine dunkle Wolke, die mehr Unheil als Wunder mit sich brachte.

Harry hatte es vollkommen satt der Auserwählte sein zu müssen, derjenige, um den so viel Trouble gemacht wurde, obwohl er auch nur ein sechzehnjähriger Junge war, der nichts anderes als sein Leben leben wollte.

„Na ja...aber du musst auch Seamus' Sicht vertreten. Für ihn bist du mehr oder zumindest etwas anderes als nur der Junge, der lebt und der all diese Dinge durchgemacht hat.", erwiderte Hermine nachdenklich.

„Er könnte jedenfalls mal versuchen, mich zu verstehen!", protestierte Harry nun schon etwas lauter.

„Das tut er doch, Harry!", gab Hermine verzweifelt zurück, „Er versteht dich auch ohne Worte. Man muss nicht ständig zeigen, beweisen oder über etwas reden...nur um das Verstehen zu zeigen."

Harry schnaubte kurz, zog seine Tasche enger an sich und bog zusammen mit Hermine in den nächsten Korridor ab: „Und was macht überhaupt schon ein bescheuerter Monat...", murmelte er verärgert und bog erneut ab.

„Für Seamus eine ganze Menge. Du hast ihn doch gern, oder?", fragte Hermine schließlich vorsichtig.

„Was soll das, Hermine? _Natürlich _habe ich ihn gern. Wäre ich sonst mit ihm zusammen?", schließlich blieben die beiden vor der massiven Tür, die zum Zaubertränke-Klassenraum führte, stehen.

„Hast du ihn nur gern oder liebst du ihn?", war Hermines nächste, ziemlich ernste Frage, woraufhin Harry leer auflachte.

„Ich weiß nicht, was daran komisch ist!", Hermine rümpfte ihre Nase.

„Liebe...", murmelte Harry, „Hermine! Ich weiß doch nicht nach einem Monat, ob ich jemanden liebe! Liebe ist etwas Kompliziertes...", seine Stimme klang fast schriller als sonst.

„Vielleicht nicht wissen, aber man sollte es spüren!", gab Hermine zurück, „Wenn es dir nicht ernst ist, dann hör' auf mit Seamus zu spielen. Er hängt nämlich wirklich an dir und hat auf diese Frage völlig anders geantwortet!", Hermine wirkte traurig und enttäuscht, als ob sie Seamus Gefühle wieder geben würde.

„Wenn du denkst, ich spiele mit ihm, liegst du wirklich komplett falsch!", Harry sprach nun so laut, dass man es sogar einige Korridore weiter hören musste, „Du täuscht dich gewaltig und vor allem hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass du so über mich denkst!", Harry machte wirre Handgesten, war regelrecht empört. Er hatte Seamus wirklich mehr als nur gern und hatte keine Lust, sich etwas Derartiges von seiner besten Freundin unterstellen zu lassen.

„Dann kommst du eben mit dem Schwul sein nicht klar!", antwortete Hermine nicht weniger laut, doch schien der Satz Harry tatsächlich getroffen zu haben. Er verformte seine Augen zu engen Schlitzen und funkelte Hermine wütend an.

„Mit dem Schwul sein...", er sprach deutlich und unglaublich langsam, fast bedrohlich, „...hat das überhaupt nichts zu tun! Ich würde gern mal wissen, wie du damit klar kommen würdest, ständig dem Tod begegnen zu müssen und ausgerechnet die Menschen in deinem Leben zu verlieren, die dir etwas bedeuten! ‚Von dir hängt alles ab, Harry Potter', ‚Du bist der Auserwählte, Harry', ‚Nur du kannst den Lord besiegen'. Ständig musste ich so etwas hören oder lesen!", er atmete stark ein und aus, „Es ist als hätte man mir die wichtigsten Jahre, Tage oder auch Wochen genommen. Und egal, was immer ich auch tue, kann ich diese Zeit niemals zurückgewinnen, ebenso wie meine Eltern oder Sirius! Das ‚Schwul sein', wie du es nennst, ist in alledem nur ein winzig kleiner Punkt!", er hob seine Hand und demonstrierte eine Dicke mit Hilfe seines Daumens und seines Zeigefingers, „Versuch' also nicht, mich zu definieren oder über mich urteilen zu können!"

Das war das Ende Harrys Moralpredigt und selbst Hermine schien das Schweigen gepackt zu haben. Bei alledem hatte keiner der beiden Freunde bemerkt, dass der eigentliche Grund dieser Diskussion bereits hinter der Mauerecke seitlich zu ihnen stand.

Harry schnaubte noch immer aufgeregt, während er Hermines glitzernde Augen betrachtete und wusste, dass bald darauf Tränen folgen würden. Doch Harry sah keinerlei Grund sich zu entschuldigen. Dieses Mal hatte eben Hermine im Unrecht gestanden. Er wollte die feste Kerkertür gerade aufstoßen, als er ein lautes Räuspern hinter sich wahrnahm und niemand anderes als Seamus Finnigan dastand und ihn nicht weniger mitfühlend betrachtete.

Sofort durchschlich Harry ein mulmiges Gefühl, gefolgt von einem starken Kribbeln. Da er dem Blick nicht länger standhalten konnte, senkte er seinen Kopf schließlich und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe. In diesem Moment tat ihm einfach alles Leid. Er hatte Hermine nicht anschreien und Seamus und sein Monatstag nicht vergessen wollen, doch hatte er zurzeit wirklich starke Probleme, sein Gryffindortemperament zu bändigen. Seit Sirius Tod schien schon der kleinste Streit, die winzigste Diskussion Wut und Zorn in ihm zu wecken, was er kurz darauf meist zunehmend bereute und sich immer dann einsam und unverstanden fühlte.

Hermine hatte ihren Blick ebenfalls leicht gesenkt, wusste, dass sie Harry tatsächlich an einem wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Harry?", fragte Seamus nach einer Weile fast flüsternd, um die Stille nicht allzu brutal brechen zu müssen.

Harry erwiderte nichts, war nicht dazu fähig. Seine Knie wurden weich wie Wackelpudding und sein Herz begann laut und stark gegen seinen Brustkorb zu schlagen. Er wollte Seamus auf keinen Fall verlieren. Die letzten Ferien, in denen er mit dem Iren zusammen gekommen war, waren die schönsten seines Lebens gewesen.

„Harry?", versuchte Seamus es nach einigen, verstrichenen Sekunden erneut, dieses Mal noch sanfter, während er auf den Jungen mit der blitzförmigen Narbe zutrat und nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen blieb.

Harry war etwas größer als Seamus und war in den letzten Jahren noch kräftiger geworden, auch wenn das nach außen hin vielleicht nicht so wirkte. Seine dunkeln Haare fielen wie immer ungebändigt zu allen Seiten und verdeckten die Narbe an seiner Stirn so gut es nur möglich war. Immer noch trug er diese lästige Brille, obwohl er sich fest vorgenommen hatte sie durch Magie oder Kontaktlinsen auszutauschen, hatte aber einfach nicht die Zeit dafür gefunden. Zudem hatte Seamus ihm in den Ferien gesagt, dass eben diese Brille Harry zu Harry machte und durch keine Kontaktlinsen ersetzt werden müsste.

Seamus hatte wohl schon lange Interesse an ihm gehabt, während Harry nicht einmal daran gedacht hatte, dass er Gleichgeschlechtliche bevorzugte. In Seamus hatte er sich langsam aber gleichzeitig ziemlich schnell verliebt. Harry konnte es nicht genau beschreiben. Es war einfach so passiert innerhalb der ersten beiden Ferienwochen. Während er so darüber nachdachte, schlich sich doch ein kaum merkliches Lächeln auf seine Lippen, bevor er langsam wieder aufblickte und seine grünen Augen direkt auf Seamus dunkelbraune trafen.

„Hey...", murmelte Seamus liebevoll und trat noch einen Schritt weiter vorwärts, um eine Hand auf Harrys Arm legen zu können, „...vergessen wir das alles, ja? Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so egoistisch gewesen bin..."

Harry schüttelte hektisch den Kopf: „Bist du nicht, Seam, ehrlich nicht...", er lächelte vorsichtig und begann kurz darauf in einer verstellten und grinsenden Stimme zu sprechen, „Wenn ich es mir recht überlege, ist es sogar ziemlich niedlich, dass du dir den Tag genau gemerkt hast!"

„Ist nicht sonderlich schwer, wenn's einer der schönsten Tage in seinem Leben ist.", lächelte Seamus als Antwort, woraufhin Hermine nun auch wieder verlegen zu lächeln und das Beobachten der beiden zu meiden begann.

„Vielleicht...", Harry hob eine Auenbraue und blickte mit einem viel sagenden Blick an Seamus auf und ab, „...sollten wir das Gespräch lieber heute Abend fortführen?", daraufhin schlich sich eine auffällig rote Gesichtsfarbe über Seamus Antlitz.

Harry beugte sich noch ein Stück vor und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Seamus Oberarm, „Dann können wir unseren Monatstag _ganz allein_ feiern.", fuhr Harry fast flüsternd fort und wollte sich gerade für einen sanften Kuss vorbeugen, als Hermine sich jedoch laut äußerte: „Ja, das glaube ich auch!", sagte sie knapp und brachte die beiden somit sofort dazu, voneinander abzulassen, da in jenem Moment sämtliche Slytherins und die restlichen Gryffindors hinter den Mauerecken hervor geeilt kamen.

Zwar wussten all die Gryffindors über Harry und Seamus Bescheid, doch den anderen Häusern hatten die beiden nicht vor, es zu sagen. Insbesondere nicht den Slytherins.

Harry beugte sich noch ein letztes Mal unauffällig vor und flüsterte ein: „Heute Abend am Felsvorsprung, nach dem Abendessen.", er zwinkerte dem Iren so zu, dass keiner der anderen es bemerken konnte und gleich nach Schlichtung dieses unnötigen Streites ging es Harry schon um einiges besser. Außerdem freute er sich schon jetzt unheimlich auf den heutigen Abend.

Die beiden hatten noch nicht wirklich viel zusammen gemacht. Beide wussten, dass sie der jeweils erste feste Freund des anderen waren und dass dadurch alles nur umso schwieriger wurde.

Zwar schienen sie nach außen hin ziemlich offen und selbstbewusst zu sein. Doch sobald sie wirklich vollkommen alleine waren, hörte diese Fassade auf. Natürlich hatten sie sich schon häufig geküsst, einfach sowie leidenschaftlich, doch mehr war zwischen den beiden Jungen bisher noch nicht geschehen.

Harry hoffte keineswegs auf irgendwelche Intimitäten, doch vielleicht einfach auf offenes miteinander Reden, Streicheleinheiten und einige länger anhaltende Küsse.

Seamus nickte ihm noch ein letztes Mal zu, bevor die beiden und auch Hermine endgültig von all den anderen Schülern umgeben waren, jedoch immer eine große Lücke zwischen den beiden verschiedenen, hasserfüllten Häusern blieb.

Es war schon das zweite Mal an diesem Abend. Dass Harry sich umdrehen und die Kerkertür aufstoßen wollte, als er jedoch von einer bekannten und sehr gehässigen, scharfen Stimme unterbrochen wurde.

„Potter!", mahnte Draco Malfoy hinter ihm, wodurch der dunkelhaarige Gryffindors sich sofort umdrehte und wie automatisch eine Hand auf die Innentasche seines Umhanges, in welcher sich sein Zauberstab befand, legte.

„Malfoy!", gab Harry zischend zurück, während die anderen Sechstklässer fast reflexartig einige Schritte zurück stolperten und Seamus es sichtlich schwer zu haben schien, Harry nicht mit einer Hand zurückzuhalten.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er seinem blonden Erzrivalen nach den Geschehnissen des letzten Jahres und der ersten darauf folgenden Ferienwoche begegnete. Lucius Malfoy, Dracos Vater, war mit Schuld an dem Tod Harrys Patenonkels gewesen und mit welchen Mitteln auch immer hatte das Ministerium es endlich geschafft, Lucius mit handfesten Beweisen und Aussagen hinter Gittern nach Askaban zu bringen.

Die ganzen Ferien über hatte Harry die nächste Begegnung mit Draco Malfoy befürchtet und genau diese fand jetzt gegenwärtig zu jenem Zeitpunkt statt.

Auch Dracos Hand ruhte auf der Innentasche seines schwarzen Umhanges, während sein Blick fest an Harrys Augen haftete.

„Was willst du?", fragte Harry zornig, spuckte die Worte nahezu aus und schon wieder schien sich sämtlicher Hass in ihm zu sammeln und nur darauf zu warten, den Weg nach draußen finden zu können.

„Was ich will? Tz...", Draco lachte sarkastisch auf und warf Blaise Zabini, einem dunkelhaarigem Slytherins, ein schiefes Grinsen zu, „Kannst du dir diese Frage nicht selbst beantworten, Potter?"

„Wenn's um deinen verfluchten Vater geht...bereue ich überhaupt nichts! Er hat Sirius Black getötet und nur dort, wo er jetzt ist, sind andere sicher vor ihm.", erwiderte Harry verärgert.

„Sirius Black? Wer hat diesen widerlichen Volltrottel schon gebraucht? Er war doch nicht einmal dazu fähig seine Unschuld zu beweisen!", erneut tauschten Blaise und Draco Blicke aus.

„Du wusstest, dass er unschuldig war?", Harrys Augen weiteten sich, während er die Beleidigungen über Sirius zu ignorieren versuchte.

„Spielt das jetzt noch eine Rolle?", Draco trat einen weiteren Schritt nach vorn und zog seinen Zauberstab schließlich mit einer eleganten Bewegung hervor, hätte wahrscheinlich den nächst besten Fluch auf den Gryffindor gejagt, wenn die Kerkertür in jenem Moment nicht von innerhalb aufgestoßen worden wäre.

**_TBC..._**

oooO0Oooo

Na, was haltet ihr bisher davon? Ich weiß, viel kann man noch nicht sagen. Übrigens mal Werbung mache kommt morgen das neue Kapitel für #Shadows in the Heart#. Schaut doch mal vorbei!

**Draco:** Jetzt kommt Voldemort und bringt dich um. _fies lacht_

**Harry:** Das ich nicht lache...Vorher bringe ich doch dich um!

**Draco:** Schwuchtel... _weiß zwar eigentlich nichts davon, ahnt es aber_

**Nici:** Gott, und ich muss das morgen weiter führen!

**Marie: **Meinungen? Lob, Kritik? Seht ihr den kleinen, lilafarbenen Button da unten links. Draufklicken und uns schicken. Danke!! verbeug


	2. Dracos Hass

_Ja, hier bin ich, eure Nici Black. Hier ein Chap von mir. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. Viel Spaß beim lesen. _

_Enjoy the Chapter!_

_(wie euch sicher gleich auffallen wird, ich bin Draco Malfoy. Soll heißen ich schreibe ihn, und Marie schreibt Harry... Ihr versteht?)_

**Dracos Hass**

Er hasste Potter. Draco Malfoy war sicher nie einer jener Menschen gewesen, die den Goldjungen aus Gryffindor, den Retter der Welt und Held aus Hogwarts, verehrt hätten, aber diesen Hass, den er in jenem Augenblick für den Gryffindor empfand, war wirklich mehr als nur kindische Ablehnung gegenüber des Goldjungen.

Harry Potter, dieser eingebildete Musterschüler Dumbledores, spielte sich die ganze Zeit als erster Gegner des dunklen Lords auf, dabei hatte er absolut keine Ahnung! Und jedes Mal wenn Draco Potters siegessicheres Grinsen sah, drohte etwas in ihm durchzudrehen und er wollte einfach nur mit seiner Faust auf den Goldjungen einschlagen.

Alles an Potter kotzte Draco an. Er konnte ihn nicht sehen ohne sofort eine Welle aus Wut und Zorn in sich aufsteigen zu spüren. Doch gegen alle seine inneren Emotionen blieb er kalt und selbst beherrscht. Er wusste es würde nichts bringen, sich vor versammelter Mannschaft etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen.

„Ich schwör dir, irgendwann bring ich ihn um!", zischte er Blaise Zabini zu, während er elegant an den Slytherins vorbei schritt, um in das Klassenzimmer zu kommen. Der Blonde schenkte ihrem Zaubertrankprofessor einen kurzen Blick als Zeichen der Begrüßung und setzte sich. Blaise Zabini ließ sich eher lässig als elegant neben Draco nieder und warf Draco einen Seitenblick zu. Dieser war...nun ja...bitterböse wäre die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Zwar war der Grauäugige beherrscht wie immer und ließ sich selbstverständlich nichts anmerken, aber als sein bester Freund, soweit es so etwas unter Slytherins gab, spürte Blaise instinktiv, dass man Draco jetzt besser nicht ansprechen sollte.

Schon allein die Aura des 16-jährigen ließ einen gefrieren, nicht einmal Lucius selbst könnte diese perfektionierte Kälte übertreffen. Auch der Ausdruck in den glasklaren, grauen Augen des Slytherins, welche starr auf den besagten Gryffindor gerichtet waren, war haarsträubend. Man konnte geradezu fühlen, wie Draco Potter gedanklich aufschlitzte.

Und doch, das musste sogar Blaise zugeben, hatte diese kalte Aura eine gewisse anziehende Ausstrahlung. Schon wie vereinzelte, blonde Strähnen dem Slytherin ins Gesicht fielen war äußerst sexy. Wie diese enge schwarze Slytherin-Robe an dem Körper von Draco-...

„Warum zur Hölle starrst du mich so an, verdammt?", erklang plötzlich die kalte Stimme des Blonden.

„Weißt du Malfoy...", Draco hatte es Blaise bis heute noch nicht erlaubt, ihn mit seinem Vornamen anzusprechen, „...ich hatte mich gerade gefragt, wie du wohl ohne diese Robe aussehen würdest!"

‚Perverses Arschloch', die dunklen Gedankenzüge von Potter richteten sich augenblicklich auf ihr neues Opfer: Blaise Zabini.

„Schnauze, Zabini!"

Nein, Draco Malfoy war an jenem Morgen definitiv nicht gut gelaunt.

„Unser Eisprinz wird doch jetzt nicht sauer sein, oder?"

Jeder andere hätte spätestens jetzt Stoßgebete zum Himmel geschickt, doch Blaise Zabini hatte nun mal das verdammte Glück, mit Draco befreundet zu sein.

Und so folgte kein Wutausbruch, keine Streiterei und auch sonst nichts Großartiges.

Draco zog lediglich eine Augenbraue hoch, das war's dann aber auch schon.

oooO0Oooo

So zog der Vormittag vorbei und es wurde Zeit zum Mittagessen. Draco Malfoy marschierte, flankiert von Crabbe und Goyle in die Eingangshalle. Er setzte sich auf seinen üblichen Platz und wartete auf einige andere Slytherins, die dann auch recht bald nach dem Prinzen Slytherins kamen.

„Hey!", Blaise kam angerauscht und ging zu Draco herüber. Nachdem Crabbe, nach einem strengen Blick des Blonden, einen Platz weiter gerutscht war, setzte sich Blaise neben Draco und wollte gerade den Mund aufmachen, um etwas zu sagen, als auch schon eine schrille Stimme erklang.

„Draaaaacyyyyy!" Pansy Parkinson, der Horror aller Männer und persönlicher Alptraum Dracos, kam angewackelt und setzte sich gegenüber des 16-jährigen, nicht ohne ihm dabei einen Handkuss zuzuwerfen.

„Na mein Süßer! "Augenaufschlag, „Wie geht es dir?"

Draco knirschte gefährlich mit den Zähnen, er fühlte sich als würde er Parkinson am liebsten auf den Mond hexen. Doch blieb er nach außen hin natürlich weiterhin kalt und emotionslos.

„Pansy Parkinson...", begann er gefährlich leise, „Nenn mich noch einmal Dracy, und ich schwör dir, dass es dein letztes Wort war!"

Die Kälte in Dracos Worten ließ Pans hart schlucken, aber schon bald hatte sie sich wieder gefasst und begann munter die neuesten Gerüchte zu erzählen.

Draco tauschte mit Blaise einen Blick aus und sie waren sich beide einig. Diese Parkinson war die Pest. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand der Grauäugige auf und schritt mit wehend schwarzem Umhang davon. Schnellen Schrittes ging er aus der großen Halle und stand nun in der Eingangshalle. Er blieb stehen und schaute neben sich, wo ein schnaufender Blaise angekommen war. Er war ihm wohl nachgerannt. Draco zog eine Augenbraue hoch und grinste, als Blaise, völlig außer Atem, sagte: „S'nächste mal n bisschen langsamer, ja?"

Draco und Blaise gingen aus dem Internat und gemütlichen Schrittes zum See hinunter.

„Mann, diese Parkinson ist ja schlimmer als Lucia!"

„Lucia?", Draco warf Blaise einen fragenden Seitenblick zu, während auf dem Hogwartsgelände spazieren gingen. Die kühle Luft fegte ihnen ins Gesicht und es sah so aus, als ob es jeden Moment beginnen würde zu regnen.

„Ja, Lucia. Du weißt schon, diese Zicke mit der ich letzte Woche Schluss gemacht habe."Blaise strich sich seinen Umhang glatt.

„Lucia...nie gehört...oder Moment, ist das diese Blonde aus Ravenclaw?", Dracos Blick war starr in die Ferne gerichtet, seine Hände fanden wegen der Kühle recht schnell den Weg in die Robentaschen seines Umhangs.

„Ja genau die...kannste vergessen das Mädel.", Blaise zuckte unbeteiligt mit den Schultern.

Ein Grinsen schlich sich auf Dracos Gesicht. Blaises Ausdrucksweise war einfach genial, auch wenn er das natürlich nie zugeben würde.

„Und schon was neues in Sicht?"

„Ja... " Blaise grinste dreckig, was Draco gar nicht gefiel. Er ahnte was kommen würde. „Dich!"

Bingo, das hatte er vermutet. Er versuchte es immer wieder...

Blaise grinste Draco von der Seite her anzüglich an. Draco allerdings rollte seinerseits nur mit den Augen.

„Und jetzt mal im Ernst?", graue Augen fixierten Blaise.

„War mein Ernst....aber da ich dich ja nich' bekommen kann...", er machte eine gespielt traurige Geste und seufzte theatralisch, „Ich dachte Jule Barrymore."

Draco hob überrascht eine Augenbraue, sagte aber nichts dazu.

Langsam gingen sie wieder zurück in das Schloss.

„Und wie steht's bei dir?"

„Nichts.", Draco blieb vor dem großen Tor Hogwarts' stehen. Blaise zog es seufzend auf und ging, selbstverständlich nach Draco, in die Eingangshalle. Wenn man mit dem Prinzen von Slytherin befreundet war, musste man halt Opfer bringen.

„Du meinst nichts Festes? Aber sicher jede Nacht eine andere."

Draco grinste: „Kann sein...Was haben wir jetzt?"

„Kräuterkunde.", antwortete Blaise und verzog dabei das Gesicht, als stünde er vor einem ekelhaften Krabbeltier. Auch Draco war nicht gerade glücklich über die Tatsache, zwei qualvolle Stunden Kräuterkunde vor sich zu haben. Nur im Gegensatz zu Blaise war er wenigstens talentiert.

Plötzlich hörten die beiden zu ihrem Entsetzen ein schallendes Kichern, das sich eindeutig als das Parkinsons identifizierte. Blaise war schon drauf und dran seine Schritte zu beschleunigen und vor dem Übel zu flüchten, doch der Gutaussehende 16-jährige neben ihm hatte sich bereits umgedreht und war wohl allem Anschein nach wild entschlossen, sich seinem Schicksal zu stellen. Wie Malfoys das eben so tun. Oder wie es zumindest ihr Ruf besagte.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich! Los, kommt her!", erklang Dracos kalte Stimme. Die sturmgrauen Augen waren auf Pansy, die von Crabbe und Goyle flankiert wurde, fixiert und die Arme hatte er cool vor seiner Brust verschränkt.

Dann gingen sie zu fünft zu den Gewächshäusern wieder nach draußen. Pansy hatte sich bei Draco eingehakt, was dieser zwar nicht gerne mochte, aber auch nichts dagegen tat. Schließlich hatte er einen Ruf zu verlieren. Blaise ging auf der anderen Seite Dracos und lief stumm neben diesem her. Er hatte noch nie kapiert, warum der Eisprinz die drei Nervensägen akzeptierte. Die beiden Gorillas gingen wie immer ganz außen.

Draco erblickte sie schon von Weitem und sein Magen drehte sich augenblicklich um. Trotz allem versuchte er nach außen hin möglichst gelassen und unbeteiligt wirken.

Da stand das Gryffindor-Trio. Da stand der Junge, dem er es zu verdanken hatte, dass sein Vater in Askaban saß: Harry Potter. Wie sehr ihn doch hasste. Wie sehr er in doch alle Qualen dieser Welt spüren lassen wollte. Dieser Scheißkerl hatte so mir nichts dir nichts seine Familie zerstört und die Familienehre stark in den Dreck gezogen. Potter. Mistkerl. Und schon wieder drohte etwas in ihm durchzudrehen und er wollte den Goldjungen bis in den Tod prügeln, beziehungsweise zaubern.

Ein gehässiges Grinsen stahl sich auf das Gesicht des Blonden und er fing an eine sagenhafte Kälte auszustrahlen.

Kurz vor dem Trio blieben sie stehen. Blaise warf Draco einen nervösen Blick zu, wirkte aber relativ schnell wieder cool.

„Potter." Draco war ganz in seinem Element, selbst beherrscht wie eh und je.

Mit einem Ruck drehte sich der Gryffindor um und schaute so direkt in die eiskalten, grauen Augen des Slytherins. Potters Blick verfinsterte sich ins Unermessliche und das strahlende Grün wurde von einem dunklen Schatten überzogen.

„Malfoy.", erwiderte er.

Wie er Potter doch hasste.

„Na, Narbengesicht? Fehlt dir dein sabbernder, Schwanz wedelnder Pate?"

Potters Hände ballten sich.

„Und du? Weinst du deiner Speichel leckender Arschvisage von einem Malfoy hinterher?"

Hätte Draco jetzt ein Messer in der Hand gehabt, er hätte ohne zögern zu gestochen.

„Na, du musst dich ja auskennen in Sachen Eltern nachflennen. Tust es ja immer noch. Aber ich versichere dir, sie haben nur Scheiße zustande gebracht. Bestes Beispiel bist du.", erwiderte der Slytherin kalt.

Pansy kicherte hysterisch. Ron wollte sich auf Malfoy werfen, doch Blaise fuhr dazwischen. „Na Wiesel, musste deinen Lover vor dem bösen, fiesen Slytherin beschützen?"

„Halts Maul, Zabini!"

Blaise warf dem mehr als wütenden Ron als Antwort einen Luftkuss zu, was diesen noch wütender zu machen schien. Blaise grinste siegessicher.

Zeitgleich zogen Draco und Potter ihre Zauberstäbe.

„Ruhe jetzt! Die Stunde hat bereits seit Fünf Minuten begonnen, wieso sind Sie noch nicht im Gewächshaus?", alle acht Schüler wurden von einer leicht verärgerten Professorin nach drinnen gedrängt.

Und wieder war etwas dazwischen gekommen. Draco versuchte sich selbst zu beruhigen. Er würde Potter noch richtig fertig machen, so viel stand fest.

„Fick dich und stirb!", flüsterte er mit kalter Stimme in Potters Ohr, bevor er gelassen zu den übrigen Slytherins ging. Er schien kalt und selbstsicher wie immer, doch innerlich war er fuchsteufelswild. Verdammt, er wollte Potter endlich leiden sehen!

_Uhm...hallo? Ja, das wars jetzt erstmal von mir. Den nächsten Chap darf dann wieder Marie schreiben. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich hab mich sehr bemüht. Schreibt doch n klitzekleines Review._

_Eure Nici_


	3. AN :

Hey Leute!

Liest die Story hier denn wirklich niemand? ï 


	4. Kapitel 3: Die Falle

**Kapitel 3: Die Falle**

_Da bin ich wieder, eure Phoenix-Vulpecula-Marie. Ab jetzt könnt ihr auch Reviews schreiben, wenn ihr nicht eingeloggt seid. Das war ein Klickfehler von Nici und mir. Wir würden uns freuen und danke an die 5, die trotz allem gereviewt haben. Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Chap und über ein paar Leser und Reviews mehr würden wir uns sehr freuen,_

_eure Phoenix -.-_

oooO0Oooo

Der Kräutekundeunterricht bei Professor Sprout zog sich ziemlich in die Länge, was Harry alles andere als glücklich machte. Sie arbeiteten mit Kritiuskräutern und Spezianen, die bei einem guten Gemisch zur Beschleunigung von Zerrungen und Sehnenrissen beitrugen.

In der nächsten Doppelstunde mussten sie noch Verwandlung magischer Geschöpfe mit den Hufflepuffs durchstehen und dann hatten sie ihren ersten Schultag im sechsten Schuljahr schon überstanden. Nur Hermine musste noch weiter zu Arithmantik. Zu aller erst stand jedoch das Mittagessen an.

Harry trottete endlich wieder mit einem Grinsen auf den Lippen zum Gryffindortisch und ließ sich schlaff auf die Bank sinken, während er seine Schultasche neben genau diese fallen ließ. Er freute sich schon ungemein auf das Treffen mit seinem Freund, welcher ebenfalls noch zu Arithmantik musste. Es war das einzig Positive, an das er denken konnte und was ihn von dem Hass auf Malfoy und die diestägigen Streitereien mit diesem ablenkte.

Hungrig griff er zum Gemüse und füllte sich seinen halben Teller mit den gekochten Erbsen und Möhren auf. Dann griff er nach einer Scheibe Fleisch und der dazugehörigen Soße. Ron, welcher neben ihm saß, hatte schon lange mit dem in sich Hineinstopfen begonnen und schmatzte nun durch sein gefüllten Mund hindurch: „Die Ferien hätten ruhig länger sein können. Ewig dieses Gelerne und die ganzen Hausaufgaben...echt ätzend, Harry, nicht wahr?"

„Äh...Ron?", Harry blickte skeptisch zu seinem Tischnachbarn herüber, während er nach seinem silberfarbenen Besteck griff.

„Was'n?", nuschelte Ron und füllte sich noch mehr Kartoffeln auf.

„Wir hatten heute lediglich ein paar Besprechungen über die Themen, die wir dieses Jahr durchnehmen werden. Noch kein Lernen und keine Hausaufgaben!", erklärte Harry und begann nun auch etwas zaghaft mit dem Essen.

„Na ja, aber es kommt noch. Die Lehrer warten nur darauf, uns bombardieren zu können. Ich schwör's dir, Kumpel!", mit dieser Aussage verbunden, nickte Ron noch einmal bestätigend und begann dann nach dreimaligen Nachfüllen seines Tellers, sich satt zu essen.

Nicht wenige Minuten darauf, als Harry sich gerade ordnungsgemäß und unbewusst von seiner Tante Petunia anerzogen, mit einer Serviette über den Mund fuhr, flatterte seine Eule Hedwig in die Große Halle, kreiste einige Runden und kam dann elegant auf dem Leeren Teil der Bank neben ihm zur Landung.

Harry wunderte sich zwar darüber, wer ihm um diese Zeit und überhaupt schreiben sollte, doch streichelte er seiner geliebten Eule zärtlich durchs Fell und band dann den kleinen Brief von ihrem Fuß, um ihr gleich darauf dankend einige Brotkrümel aufpicken zu lassen.

„Vom wem is'n das?"; fragte Ron und schielte über Harrys Schulter hinweg, doch dieser bewahret das Briefgeheimnis und war selbst zu neugierig, als Ron überhaupt zu beachten und ihn gleichzeitig mit lesen zu lassen. Er wandte sich so, dass Ron keine Sicht mehr auf das gelbliche Pergament hatte und las dann nur für sich selbst die darauf geschriebenen Worte:

_Hey Harry,_

_für heute Abend habe ich eine Überraschung für dich...uns...vorbereitet. Aber dazu müssen wir uns woanders und nicht am Felsvorsprung treffen. Sei pünktlich um 8 Uhr nach dem Abendessen am Waldrand des Verbotenen Waldes nahe dem See._

_In Liebe, dein Seam!_

Harry runzelte seine Stirn. Seamus hasste den Spitznamen ‚Seam', den Harry ihm in den Sommerferien gegeben hatte und warum sollten sie sich ausgerechnet dort treffen? Doch diesen überflüssigen Gedanke verwarf er schnell wieder. Der Brief musste von Seamus sein, weil niemand sonst von ihrem geheimen Felsvorsprung und dem Treffen an diesem Abend wusste. Schon wieder begannen Schmetterlingsschwärme in seinem Magen umher zu schwirren.

Um was für eine Überraschung es sich wohl handelte...

„Und?", fragte Ron plötzlich neben ihm und riss ihn völlig aus den Gedanken.

„Nur von Seam...", tat Harry ab und richtete sich im gleichen Moment auf.

„Wo willste denn hin?", fragte Ron verwirrt, wollte sich selbst jedoch noch mit dem Nachtisch vergnügen.

„Schlafen, ausruhen und umziehen, Mum! Sonst noch irgendwelche Fragen?", gab Harry genervt zurück, während er nach seiner Schultasche griff.

„Nun sei ma' nich' so zickig!", Ron machte eine übertriebene Geste, „Du gibst eindeutig den weiblichen Part einer homophilen Beziehung ab. Armer Seamus..."

„Nimm' das zurück!", wehrte Harry sich.

„Was genau?", Ron zuckte mit den Schultern und begann zu grinsen, denn auch Harry hatte eine spielerisch böse Miene aufgelegt.

„Das mit dem weiblichen Part!", befahl Harry.

„Kann ich nicht!", gab Ron zurück.

„Wie? Du kannst nicht?", fragte Harry perplex.

„Weil es so ist!"

„Es ist nicht so, Ronald Weasley!", Harry ließ seine lederne Tasche abrupt fallen und schritt bedrohlich langsam auf den Rothaarigen zu.

„Willst du etwa sagen, Seamus ist weiblicher?", fragte Ron unschuldig.

„So sehr interessiert?", Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Bäh!", Ron verzog angewidert das Gesicht, „Komm' mir nicht so!"

„Also ich merk' nicht, dass ich komme. Tut mir Leid, Ron...so sexy bist du nun auch wieder nicht."

„Aber ich bin sexy?", Ron wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Ich muss jetzt gehen, Ron...", Harry schüttelte grinsend den Kopf.

„Nicht, bevor du nicht geantwortet hast!", rief Ron noch, doch schien Harry ihn mutwillig ignorieren zu wollen.

„Na ja!", schrie Ron noch, als Harry allerdings schon hinter der Treppe verschwunden war, „Mein Geschmack bist du auch nicht...etwas zu männlich...", die letzten Worte waren mehr genuschelt, als noch laut ausgesprochen.

Harry hatte seinen besten Freund zwar noch gehört, aber nur weiterhin stumm grinsend den Kopf geschüttelt. Dafür liebte er Ron. Der Rotschopf schaffte es einfach immer, ihn zum Lachen oder Grinsen zu bringen.

Während er so darüber nachdachte, torkelte er die restlichen Treppen zum dritten Stock empor, nuschelte der Fetten Dame das Passwort entgegen und trottete in den Jungenschlafsaal. Seine Tasche ließ er lustlos neben den Nachtschrank fallen, bevor er selbst sich aufs Bett sinken ließ und langsam zur liegenden Position überging. Er war wirklich todmüde und eh er weiter darüber grübeln konnte, schlief er mit den Gedanken an seinen Freund Seamus und das Treffen an diesem Abend ein.

oooO0Oooo

Erst am späten Abend schlug Harry seine Augenlider wieder auf und tastete nach der Brille, die er noch kurz vor dem totalen Einschlafen zur Seite gelegt hatte. Schließlich fand er sie auf dem Bettlaken neben sich wieder, wo außerdem ein Brief lag, der an ihn adressiert war.

Harry wunderte sich darüber, warum er ausgerechnet heute so viel Post bekommen würde, doch stellte er diese Tatsache nicht mehr großartig in Frage, als er erkannte, dass auch dieser Brief von Seamus war:

_Hey, bring bitte warme Sachen mit und am besten deinen Tarnumhang. (Nur für den Notfall). Bis nachher, Kuss Seamus_

Jetzt war Seamus also wieder Seamus und aus dem ersten ‚In Liebe' war ein kleiner Kuss geworden. Harry lächelte jedoch über die Aufforderung vom Mitbringen des Tarnumhanges und warmen Sachen. Er wusste zwar nicht, was Seamus vorhatte, doch ahnte er das Beste. Das war eben der überwiegende männliche Teil in ihm, dachte er, als ihm Rons Worte durch den Kopf schossen. Außerdem war er es, der den Einmonatstag vergessen hatte, das würden Mädchen doch nie tun. Nein, er war ganz und gar nicht weiblich veranlagt. Dann schon mehr der romantische Seamus, der ihn mit Briefen und Überraschungen bombardiert, auch wenn er eigentlich nichts dagegen einzuwenden hatte. Müde ließ er sich zurück auf den Rücken fallen und lächelte in Richtung Zimmerdecke, bevor er seinen Arm hob und ihm zufällig die Armbanduhr auffiel. Sofort warf er einen Blick auf das Ziffernblatt und erschrak fast zu Tode als es schon viertel vor acht war.

Hektisch sprang er auf, zerrte sich die Kleidung vom Leib und zwängte sich in eine schwarze, aus Seide bestehende Boxershorts, um gleich seien dunkelblaue Jeans und sein weinrotes Hemd darüber ziehen zu können. Er warf einen letzten, flüchtigen Blick in den Spiegel, griff dann nach dem Tarnumhang und seiner Wolldecke und stürmte aus dem Schlafsaal.

Er hatte nicht einmal eine genau Ahnung, wo er hin musste. Eigentlich war es nur eine grobe Vermutung. Er nahm jeweils zwei Stufen mit einem Schritt und wollte auf gar keinen Fall unpünktlich sein, nicht nach dem Streit und nicht, nachdem er schon den Einmonatstag vergessen hatte.

Einige Male begann er zu taumeln, hatte sich schon mit einem möglichen Sturz abgefunden, doch irgendwie schaffte er es dann doch immer, das Gleichgewicht zu halten und vollkommen makellos in der Großen Halle anzukommen. Er strich seine verwuschelten Haare noch schnell glatt, bevor er die Halle in schnellen Schritten durchquerte und schließlich am Eingangstor zu Hogwarts ankam.

Er stürmte über die Ländereien in Richtung See, in welchem sich der abendliche Himmel spiegelte und der Mond die Grashalme zum funkeln brachte. Egal welche Überraschung Seamus für ihn hatte, würde die Atmosphäre schon romantisch genug sein.

Er warf noch einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und war heilfroh, dass es erst wenige Minuten nach acht Uhr war. Er verlangsamte seine Schritte jedenfalls etwas und spazierte nun dorthin, wo er Seamus und seinen Treffpunkt vermutete.

Je näher er kam, desto unsicherer wurde er nun doch. Zwar würde er sich über das freuen, was er als Überraschung vermutete, doch andererseits weckte diese Vorstellung auch ein mulmiges Gefühl in ihm. Schließlich hatte keiner der beiden irgendwelche Erfahrungen und außerdem wusste er plötzlich überhaupt nicht mehr, wie er so etwas angehen sollte. Wenn er es recht zugab, begann er ziemlich nervös zu werden und klemmte die Decke samt Umhang noch fester unter seinen Arm.

Einige Sekunden spielte er sogar mit dem Gedanke, einfach umzudrehen und zum Schloss zurück zu kehren, doch kam ihm diese Entscheidung dann doch wieder etwas kindisch vor. Er räusperte sich noch ein letztes Mal für sich selbst, bevor er auch die letzten Meter hinter sich ließ und schließlich an der von Seamus beschriebenen Stelle zum Halt kam, doch entdeckte er niemanden.

„Seam? Bist du hier?", fragte Harry unsicher, kam sich dabei ein wenig dusselig vor. Vielleicht wollte Seamus ihn ja bloß ärgern oder erschrecken wollen.

„Seam?", rief Harry nun schon etwas lauter, „Also, ich werde wieder zurückgehen. Falls du also hier bist, komm lieber aus deinem Versteck!", falls er tatsächlich nur mit sich selbst und den Bäumen sprach, würde er diese Situation so schnell wie möglich wieder vergessen wollen.

Er blickte sich noch einmal um, bevor er tatsächlich einige Schritte zurück stolperte und sich gerade umdrehen wollte, als jedoch eine ihm bekannte Gestalt zwischen den Sträuchern hervor kam.

„Da bist du ja...", murmelte Harry erleichtert und schritt auf seinen Freund zu.

Dieser hob nur eine Augenbraue und sagte schließlich: „Du kamst als erster zu spät. Ich wollte dir bloß zeigen, wie das ist...", irgendetwas klang in der Stimme Seamus mit, was Harry zuvor noch nie bei dem Iren bemerkt hatte. Aber es war etwas, was Harry eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken schleichen ließ.

„Tut mir Leid, ehrlich. Ich hab mich beeilt, aber das waren einfach zu viele Treppen.", versuchte Harry sich zu entschuldigen.

Erneut hob Seamus eine fast auffordernde Augenbraue.

Harry presste seine Lippen zusammen, bevor er mit einem unterdrückten Grinsen aufsah und einen Schritt weiter auf Seamus zuging, dabei eine trotzige Stimmlage gewählt hatte: „Außerdem...", er hob seine Hände und fuhr damit über Seamus schwarzes Hemd, „...kannst du mir wirklich so... böse sein?"

„Ich...", begann Seamus, doch kam er nicht weiter, da Harry in jenem Moment seine Lippen gegen die seines Freundes presste und die Decke sowie den Tarnumhang unachtsam zu Boden fallen ließ.

Erst schien Seamus so perplex, dass er den Kuss nicht erwiderte, doch in weiteren Bruchteilen von Sekunden wurde er dafür nur umso leidenschaftlicher. So hatte selbst Harry ihn noch nicht erlebt. Er schien ihn nahezu verschlingen zu wollen, als ob jegliches Leben von allein diesem Kuss abhing.

Erst als der Sauerstoff knapp wurde, lösten die beiden sich nach Luft ringend voneinander und blickten sich in die Augen, wobei Seamus seine weit aufgerissen hatte.

„Hey...", Harry lächelte liebevoll, während er seine Hand hob und über Seamus Wange strich, „...ist alles in Ordnung?"

Seamus schloss seinen Mund vorerst, schluckte dann stark und blickte sich fast nervös wirkend um: „Ja, ich...ich dachte bloß...die Decke...wollen wir uns nicht legen...setzten...?", er räusperte sich, als ob er den merkwürdigen Klang seiner Stimme somit vertreiben könnte.

Harry lächelte nur als Antwort, merkte seit Langem mal wieder, wie verliebt er doch war.

„Gut, dass du an eine Decke gedacht hast...", stammelte Seamus, während Harry eben diese auf dem Boden ausbreitete.

„Du hast mich doch selbst daran erinnert!", Harry schüttelte lachend seinen Kopf.

„Ja? Ach ja...", Seamus lachte gekünstelt auf.

„Den Tarnumhang hab' ich auch dabei...für Notfälle...", Harry blickte auf und zwinkerte.

„Tarnumhang?", Seamus Stimme wurde fast schrill, bevor er sich zu beruhigen versuchte und sich langsam neben Harry auf der Decke nieder ließ.

Dieses Mal war Harry es, der seine linke Augenbraue hob und flüsternd fragte, dabei fast etwas erotisch klang, es aber nicht mehr vermeiden konnte: „Bist du nervös?"

Seamus wich sofort ein Stück zurück: „Ich? Nein, nein...", schon wieder wurde er von Harrys Lippen auf den seinen unterbrochen.

Harry lehnte sich immer weiter in den Kuss, genoss das Gefühl, welches ihn durchzog und legte zusätzlich seine Hand in Seamus Nacken, um diesen noch enger an sich ziehen zu können. Jegliche vorhin noch getroffenen Befürchtungen schienen wie weggeblasen.

Es zählten nur noch dieser Moment, dieser Kuss und dieses Gefühl. So weit er es schaffte und Seamus sich nicht zu sehr versteifte, drückte Harry ihn langsam herunter, um sich und ihn zum Liegen bringen zu können.

Seamus war wirklich nervöser, als Harry es je von dem Iren gedacht hatte, doch fand er es nur umso niedlicher. Erst als er selbst halb auf und halb neben Seamus lag, trennte er sich erneut von den weichen Lippen seines Freundes.

Er blickte verträumt auf Seamus hinab. Er sah einfach unbeschreiblich gut aus. Seine leichten Sommersprossen, die man zwar kaum erkennen konnte, Harry aber wusste, dass sie da waren, die schmalen aber einladenden Lippen, die grünen Augen und die ebenfalls leicht zotteligen, aber kürzeren Haare ließen Seamus einfach sexy wirken. Zudem trug er eine schwarze Jeans und ein ebenfalls schwarzes Hemd. Harry liebte diese Farben, auch wenn es nicht wirklich welche waren, und vor allem liebte er sie an Seamus. Dass Seamus einige Zentimeter kleiner als er selbst war, fiel kaum auf.

„Was?", unterbrach Seamus plötzlich Harrys Gedankengänge.

Harry schüttelte als Antwort nur kau merklich seinen Kopf: „Mir ist nur gerade aufgefallen, wie sehr ich in dich verliebt bin..."

Seamus blickte kurz ausweichend nach links und rechts, bevor sein Blick wieder an Harrys Augen klebte.

„Und was ist nun mit der Überraschung?", fragte Harry dann wieder etwas verspielter.

„Überraschung?", fragte Seamus verwirrt zurück.

„Ja, deswegen hast du mich doch eingeladen.", erwiderte Harry nun ebenfalls etwas konfus.

„Ach...die Überraschung!", sagte Seamus dann gerade so, als ob ihn ein Geistesblitz getroffen hätte.

„Die...die Überraschung ist nicht von einem Gegenstandswert...wenn du verstehst..."

Nun wuchs Harrys Grinsen doch in das Unermessliche: „Und ob ich verstehe!", Seamus hatte keine Chance zu einer weiteren Antwort mehr. Schon wieder wurde er von Harrys Lippen geliebkost.

Und Harry hatte geglaubt, dass er selbst nervös sein würde. Er begann sich von Seamus Lippen zu trennen und stattdessen erst die Mundwinkel, dann die Wangen und schließlich den Hals mit sanften Küssen zu verzieren. Seamus roch anders als sonst, aber er roch gut. Eine Mischung aus süßlichem und eben männlichem.

Er wanderte weiter zu Seamus Schlüsselbein, während seine Hände über den weichen Stoff des schwarzen Hemdes fuhren und den Weg zu den freilegenden Knöpfen suchten. Erst als seine Finger den ersten ertastet hatten, öffnete er ihn und begann das frei gewordene Stück Haut unter ihm zu küssen. So fuhr er auch mit den folgenden Knöpfen fort und den Weg zurück fuhr er mit seiner Zunge über den leicht salzigen Oberkörper Seamus, wobei er den schnellen Herzschlag des Iren bemerkte.

Harry lächelte stumm, sah zu Seamus geschlossenen Augen auf und begann ihn dann ganz aus dem Hemd zu befreien, wobei Seamus unbewusst seinen Oberkörper hob, um mithelfen zu können.

Harry spürte, dass auch sein Puls sich beschleunigte, während er all die Nervosität völlig vergessen zu haben schien. Er fuhr erneut mit seinen warmen Händen über den unter ihm liegenden Oberkörper, bevor er seine Lippen wieder auf die Seamus legte und in einen leidenschaftlichen, gierigen Kuss gefangen wurde.

Erst nach langen Sekunden, die Harry wie eine Ewigkeit vorkamen, begann er wieder Seamus Hals zu küssen und zu den Ohrläppchen zu wandern, während dieses Mal Seamus Hände unter de Stoff seines Oberteils fuhren und über seinen Rücken strichen, Harry fester an sich drückten.

Harry fuhr die Ohrmuschel mit seiner Zunge nach, versuchte dabei extra provozierend zu atmen, merkte, wie Seamus sich unter ihm bäumte. Schließlich wiederholte er die Prozedur mit sanften Küssen und hörte etwas aus Seamus Mund, was fast wie ein qualvolles Nörgeln klang.

„Mach' das noch mal..."; nuschelte Seamus in heiserer Stimme.

„Was genau?", fragte Harry grinsend.

„Beides...", war Seamus knappe Antwort.

„Was gefällt dir denn besser?", hakte Harry nach.

„Beides...", wiederholte Seamus sich.

Harrys Grinsen wurde noch breiter, bevor er noch einmal mit der Zunge über die Ohrmuschel seines Freundes fuhr: „Das?", fragte er leise, „Oder...", er begann leicht an dem Ohr zu knabbern und sanfte Küsse zu verteilen, „...das?", erneut fuhr er mir seiner Zunge über das Ohr: „Das? Oder...", er küsste, „...das?"

„Gott...Potter...", keuchte Seamus plötzlich und warf seinen Kopf ungeduldig zur Seite.

Doch das letzte Wort ließ Harrys Stirn Falten legen. Er richtete sich auf und kam zu einer sitzenden Position neben Seamus: „Wie hast du mich gerade genannt?"

„Potter...", wiederholte Seamus sich nuschelnd, bevor er selbst zu bemerken schien, seine Augen aufschlug und in das skeptische Gesicht Harrys blickte.

Seamus hatte seine Augen weit aufgerissen, schien fast panisch, antwortete aber noch immer nicht, während Harry seine Frage noch einmal detaillierter wiederholte: „Seit wann nenne wir uns beim Nachnamen? Oder hab' ich irgendetwas verpasst?"

„Nein, es ist mir nur so rausgerutscht...Harry, tut mir Leid...", versuchte Seamus sich zu rechtfertigen.

„Rausgerutscht? Was würdest du machen, wenn ich dich Finnigan nenne, hehn?", Harry war sichtlich empört, wusste dass der ganze Abend mit diesem Moment zerstört war.

„Mann, können wir nicht einfach da weiter machen, wo wir aufgehört haben?", Seamus schien nun auch etwas verärgert zu sein.

„Ach? So einfach ist das alles für dich, ja? Vielleicht hätte ich noch viel später kommen sollen! Du bist ja schon den ganzen Abend so merkwürdig... Wir können vielleicht mal dann weiter machen, wenn du wieder zu dir gekommen bist!", mit diesen letzten Worten, stützte er sich mit seinen Händen ab und wollte sich gerade aufrichten, als er jedoch am Unterarm festgehalten wurde.

„Lass' mich gefälligst los!", befahl Harry und blickte sich nur mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck um, während er versuchte, sich aus Seamus festem Griff zu befreien.

„Ich sagte, ich will weiter machen, kapiert?", Seamus klang mit einem Mal äußerst bedrohlich.

„Bist du nun völlig verrückt geworden? Lass' mich los! Sofort!", Harrys Stimmlage war lauter geworden.

Harry atmete schwer ein und aus, konnte nicht fassen, wie Seamus sich derzeitig benahm. Seamus Blick hingegen klebte an ihm und ließ nicht mehr von ihm ab. Plötzlich lockerte er den Griff und Harry wollte sich endgültig aufrichten, doch nutzte Seamus diesen Moment, um den wieder aufgelockerten Harry mit einem ruckartigen Satz zum Liegen zu bringen und sich auf dessen Hüften zu setzten.

„Seamus...", Harry versuchte sich unter dem Gewicht frei zu kämpfen, „Hör' auf damit. Du machst mir Angst!"

Doch Seamus tat nicht, was Harry von ihm verlangte. Im Gegenteil. Er griff ein weiteres Mal an Harrys Unterarm und drehte ihn so abrupt, dass Harry schmerzhaft aufschrie. Seamus starrte wie gebannt auf die Armbanduhr Harrys und begann plötzlich laut mit zu zählen: „Sechs, fünf, vier, drei, zwei, eins..."

Es dauerte noch einen Augenblick, bevor Harry den Schock seines Lebens bekam. Auf seinen Hüften saß jemand ganz anderes als Seamus. Dieser jemand hatte blondes Haar, silberblaue Augen und ein gewisses, slytherinhaftes Grinsen.

„Malfoy!", schrie Harry entsetzt und ungläubig.

In diesem Moment konnte Harry seine Gedankengänge kaum noch zügeln. Alles schoss wirr durch seinen Kopf. Er hatte sich völlig lächerlich vor Malfoy gemacht, er hatte ihn geküsst, ihn ausgezogen, mit ihm schlafen wollen und nichts gemerkt. Er hatte Malfoy mit Seamus verwechselt und war nicht zum richtigen Treffen erschienen. Seamus! Und Malfoy hatte den Kuss erwidert und wollte ihn nicht gehen lassen.

„Das ist mein Name, Potter!", erwiderte der Angesprochene zischend und durch zu Schlitzen verformte Augen.

„Bist du nun von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Du bist abartig. Geh von mir runter!", befahl Harry völlig baff, er wusste einfach nicht, was er davon halten sollte.

„Hatte ich jemals ‚gute Geister'?", Malfoy grinste verdächtigt.

„Weißt du, Malfoy, das ist mir ehrlich gesagt...völlig egal. Ich will hier weg! Sofort. Du widerst mich an und du fliegst von der Schule!", Harry merkte selbst, was für einen unbedrohlichen Mist er redete.

„Woher wusstest du überhaupt von dem Treffen...und warum in Gottes Namen hat Hedwig einen Brief von dir angenommen? Was soll das Ganze überhaupt?", Harry versuchte sich erneut unter Malfoy freizukämpfen, blieb aber erfolglos, „Und falls du's nicht gemerkt hast, sitzt du noch immer auf mir...genauer gesagt auf meiner Hüfte!"

„Weißt du, Potter, das ist mir ehrlich gesagt...völlig egal!", konterte Draco mit einem hinterhältigen Grinsen.

„Du wolltest, dass ich Seamus Treffen verpasse! Ist das deine neue Methode?"

„Oh ja, Finnigan...was wird der nur sagen, wenn du fremdgegangen bist?", Draco seufzte theatralisch.

„Wage es nicht! Du bist der letzte Abschaum!", Harry sprach durch zusammen gekniffene Zähne, „Ich werde niemals...das wagst du nicht..."

„Und wenn doch?", fragte Draco völlig teilnahmslos und spielte dabei mit etwas in seiner hinteren Hosentasche.

„Dann werde ich dich zusammen schlagen, doch töten! Ich wird' niemals mitmachen, falls du das denkst. Dass du überhaupt...mir fehlen die Worte...das ist echt...Malfoy!", in diesem Moment hatte eben dieser seinen Zauberstab gezogen und spielte nun mit dessen Griff.

Harry starrte Draco nur zornig durch ebenfalls zu Schlitzen verengte Augen an.

„Imperius ist ein praktischer Fluch, findest du nicht?", Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und betrachtete seinen Zauberstab, als wäre er etwas völlig neues.

Harry wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, doch ließ ihm seine derzeitige Lage nicht die Möglichkeit: „Du bestrafst dich nur selbst!", Harry konnte einfach nicht fassen, was mit ihm passierte und was Draco vorhatte.

„Für mich ist es Spaß, für dich eine Qual.", er lächelte überlegen.

„Spaß?", Harry klang sarkastisch und schüttelte nur seinen Kopf.

„Wir könnten das ganze aber auch lassen...", er steckte seinen Zauberstab elegant zurück in die Hosentasche, „...dafür machst du aber vor allem mit Seamus Schluss...am besten in der Großen Halle."

„Das werde ich _niemals_ tun!"; zischte Harry.

„Du könntest auch Spaß haben...zumindest jetzt. Die Sache mit Finnigan ist eine andere Sache..."

„Du bist pervers!", Harry wusste nicht, was er tun sollte.

„Wie man's nennt...", Malfoy grinste und festigte die Umklammerung mit seinen Oberschenkeln um Harrys Hüfte. Er sah noch eine Weile schweigend auf Harry hinab, bevor er mit seinen Händen über den weinroten Stoff Harrys Oberteil strich: „Einen Malfoy verführt man nicht und lässt ihn dann abblitzen. Und so sehr ich dich auch hasse, Potter, warst du darin wirklich gut, wie du vielleicht merkst?", er drückte seine Hüften noch stärker gegen die Harrys und zuckte mit den Augenbrauen.

Harry schüttelte es innerlich, während er seine Lippen sowie seien Augen angewidert zusammen presste und das zu ignorieren versuchte, was Malfoy ihm vielleicht mit dem enger Pressen der Hüften klar machen wollte.

„Nein, nein...Harry...beim Sex sollte man offen, nicht allzu verklemmt sein!", Draco grinste und fuhr erneut über den Stoff Harrys T-Shirts, „Oder hast du mit Finnigan noch keine Erfahrungen gesammelt? Och, das würde mir aber Leid tun.", er merkte gar nicht, dass er Harry beim Vornamen genannt hatte.

„Lass' mich einfach gehen, Malfoy. Bitte!", flehte Harry, doch schien Draco das Gewinsel nur umso besser zu gefallen.

Er fuhr mit beiden Händen unter Harrys T-Shirt, verweilte dort etwas und riss es dann mit einer ruckartigen, kraftvollen Bewegung auf.

„Spinnst du?", schrie Harry, „Das war mein Lieblingsshirt!"

„Wie süß...", Draco grinste verschmitzt.

Malfoy erhob erneut eine Augenbraue und betrachtete Harrys gut gebauten Körper, der mit seiner gebräunten Farbe einen kompletten Kontrast zu seinen Händen bildete. Er starrte Harrys bloßen Körper eine ganze Weile nachdenklich an, hörte erst auf, als Harry ihn aus den Gedanken riss: „Hab ich irgendwo Dreck, oder was?"

„Nein...du siehst nur...du...", Draco räusperte sich: „Du wehrst dich überhaupt nicht!"

„Ach? Ist es das, worauf du stehst?", Harry war entsetzt, verärgert und angewidert zugleich.

„Spuck' bloß nicht so große Töne. Immerhin bin ich keine Jungfrau mehr!", nun wurde auch Malfoy wütend.

„Nein? Dafür schwimmst du aber wie eine Wassernixe, wenn's mal warm draußen ist!"

„Nimm' das zurück!", protestierte Malfoy.

„Werde ich nicht."

„Oh, doch!"

„Nein!"

„Ich hasse dich, Potter!"

„Nicht so, wie ich dich hasse...außerdem bin ich lieber eine Jungfrau als so eine Schlossmatratze wie du!", Harrys Augen verengten sich noch mehr.

„Oh, du solltest unbedingt mal Probe liegen.", erwiderte Malfoy.

„Du bist mir zu durchgelegen. Und nun lass' mich los oder ich schreie!", befahl Harry.

„Schrei' doch...die Lust ist mir eh vergangen...So sehr du das Vorspiel auch drauf hast, bist du für den Rest nicht mehr zu gebrauchen!", Malfoy richtete sich auf und kletterte von Harry herunter, stand auf und strich sich seine Kleidung glatt. Von dem, was Harry soeben noch gespürt hatte, war ganz und gar nichts mehr zu sehen.

Doch Harry war mal wieder zu perplex, als dass er aufstehen könnte. Er atmete schwer und lag noch immer in der Position, in der Malfoy ihn hinterlassen hatte.

Doch was im nächsten Moment passierte, sollte Harrys Leben nur umso mehr vermiesen. Ein gewisser Gryffindor mit kurzen, braunen Haaren kam zwischen den Bäumen hervor und blieb nach Harrys und Malfoys prüfenden Blick wie gebannt mit leicht geöffnetem Mund stehen.

„Seam...das ist nicht so, wie's jetzt vielleicht aussieht...das ist...", stammelte Harry.

„Er war wirklich gut fürs erste Mal!", mischte Malfoy sich jedoch ein und ließ sich auf der Decke neben Harry nieder.

„Spinnst du?", schrie Harry in Malfoys Richtung, „Seam es ist überhaupt nichts passiert...ehrlich nicht..."

Seamus Mund war noch immer einen Spalt geöffnet, während er kaum merklich den Kopf schüttelte und einige Schritte rückwärts taumelte: „Ist schon...", murmelte er leise ohne von Harry wegzublicken, „Ist schon in Ordnung...", war das letzte, was er sagte, bevor er sich ganz umwandte und erst langsam, dann immer schneller werdend zurück Richtung Schloss kehrte.

Harry sah ihm noch eine ganze Weile verwirrt hinterher, bevor er sich ruckartig aufrichtete und sich mit geballten Fäusten auf Draco stürzte: „Hast du sie noch alle? Du beschissener Dreckskerl...", Harry kniff seine Lippen zusammen und ob er es wollte oder nicht, wurden seine Augen glasig, auch wenn sie vor Malfoy keine Träne frei ließen.

„Nun ja, die Lüge steht, den Inhalt könnten wir noch nachholen.", Malfoy schaffte es tatsächlich noch immer fies zu grinsen.

„Veritaserum!", schoss es dann aus Harrys Mund, „Ich schluck' das und Seam kann mich ausfragen!"

„Das kannst du gerne tun, aber nicht bevor wir...", er zog Harry an den Oberarmen abrupt an sich, „...den Inhalt nachgeholt haben."

„Du bist krank!", schrie Harry und riss sich aus dem festen Griff, er zog die Decke und den Tarnumhang an sich und rannte in schnellen Schritten aus dem kleinen Stück des Verbotenen Waldes hinaus.

Doch nicht mal zehn Meter weiter stolperte er und schlug hart auf der Wiese aus, er spürte etwas Warmes über seine Lippen laufen und tastete seine schmerzende Nase ab, aus welcher das Blut tatsächlich kam.

Völlig erschöpft mit zittrigen Händen versuchte er sich wieder aufzurichten, doch Malfoy hatte ihn schon längst eingeholt. Dieses Mal ging alles viel schneller ohne dass die beiden irgendwelche Worte tauschten. Harry hatte nicht mehr die Kraft, sich zu wehren. Malfoy zog ihm die Hose samt Boxershorts von den Beinen, während sich Harrys Blut mit salzigen Tränen vermischte und er seinen Kopf einfach zur Seite fallen ließ, seine Hände in das kalte Gras krallte.

Harry bekam nicht einmal mit, wie hektisch Draco sich aus dessen eigenen Hose befreite. Er wollte sich noch einmal zu wehren versuchen, doch endete dass nur mit einem noch festeren Griff Dracos.

Das letzte, an das er sich wirklich erinnerte, war ein stechender Schmerz und dass Malfoy ihm die Unschuld stahl ohne dass er es jemals gewollt hätte. Er spürte nichts mehr, weder Trauer noch Hass. Das einzige, an das er bis zu seiner vollkommenen Bewusstlosigkeit dachte, war Seamus.

_**TBC...**_

oooO0Oooo

A/N: Oh je...schnief Review? Bitte!


	5. Der Morgen danach

_Hallo ihr Lieben, es grüßt Nici Black. Jaja, ich weiß, hab mir sehr lange Zeit gelassen… Hab auch schon einiges von Marie zu hören bekommen…_

_Naja, -.-_

_Würde mich trotzdem freuen, wenn ich zu dem Geschreibsel da unten n kleines Kommi bekommen…_

_Eure Nici_

_Sonja: Danke für die liebe Review, und tut mir Leid dass ich dich so lange hab warten lassen… sorry _

_Moony: Jep, das isses!_

_LittleLion: Heyhey, ich liebe Draco, ja? grinz Ich bin Draco. Jaja, ich weiß… Dray is ziemlich boshaft… -.-… aber so ist er nun mal… und wie heißt es so schön? Das Böse siegt immer! pfeif_

_Einhorn: Dankeschön . Aber bitte die Mehrzahl. Wir sind zu zweit. Nici und Marie ._

Und weiter geht's:

_Scheißescheißescheißescheiße_. Der Eisprinz Slytherins lies sich gegen die kalten Mauern des Kerkers sinken. Verdammt! Er hatte gerade Harry Potter vergewaltigt. Aus Hass. Er hatte dieser Narbenvisage gezeigt, wie sehr er ihn hasste. Hatte ihn ausgenutzt, missbraucht, wie den letzten Dreck behandelt. Und verdammt, es hatte sich gut angefühlt.

Draco Malfoy grinste dreckig und richtete sich wieder auf. Der Sechzehnjährige fuhr sich mit seiner Linken durch die glatten, blonden Haare und schloss genießerisch seine sturmgrauen Augen. Der Hass Potter gegenüber pulsierte in seinen Adern, sein kaltes Herz schien sich mit reiner Boshaftigkeit zu füllen. An diesem Jungen war absolut nichts Gutes mehr, und auch wenn es ein wirklich reines „Böse" nicht zu existieren vermag, so kam der junge Malfoy diesem Mythos doch gefährlich nahe. Er wurde geradezu süchtig danach, Harry Potter schaden zuzufügen, und das Leid des anderen war sozusagen sein Lebenselixier. In jenem Moment, als sein Vater festgenommen wurde, war seine Welt zusammengebrochen. Genauso wie seine Seele. Er hatte sich so sehr in den Hass für den Gryffindor hineingesteigert, dass es fast schon _krankhaft _war.

Doch was wäre der Eisprinz ohne diesen Hass auf diese Person? Aus diesem Hass bestand seine Seele, und so wäre er, ohne Untertreibung, seelenlos.

So schlief der sechzehnjährige Blonde mit einem befriedigten Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

xXx

„Guten Morgen, Sunnyboy", Blaise Zabini platzierte sich ungeniert auf Dracos Hüften.

Der Blonde blinzelte einige Male, streckte sich und betrat mit einem Lächeln den neuen Tag und verabschiedete sich somit vom Traumland.

Dann realisierte er, dass Blaise rittlinks auf ihm saß und das Lächeln verging ihm eben so schnell wie es gekommen war. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund schien es ihm heute nichts auszumachen, er war gut drauf und fühlte sich irgendwie… _befriedigt?_

Und so grinste er Blaise viel sagend an. „Na Süßer, gut geschlafen?", sagte der blonde Slytherin während er sein Becken an dem Blaises rieb. Dieser schien im ersten Moment zu perplex um auch nur irgendeine Reaktion von sich zu geben. Dies übernahm aber dankend sein kleiner Freund eine Etage tiefer, der sich jetzt prima selbstständig gemacht hatte.

Der Eisprinz lachte. „Ey Alter, dich macht es ja schon geil, wenn ich mich _etwas_ unter dir bewege.", er deutete auf Blaises Ständer. Blaise bekam schnell seine übliche Fassung zurück, die er, und da war er wirklich der einzige in ganz Hogwarts, selbst in Dracos Gegenwart _normalerweise _behielt.

„Schatz, du lässt die Tatsache aus, dass du so früh am Morgen, total süß verschlafen und nur in Boxershorts, gnadenlos heiß aussiehst. Nicht, dass du das nicht immer tun würdest.".

Draco lachte noch einmal, schubste dann aber ziemlich unelegant Blaise von sich runter und begab sich ins Bad.

Blaise fragte sich, was wohl in Draco gefahren sein könnte. So gut drauf hatte er ihn schon seit Monaten nicht mehr erlebt.

Wenn dieser wüsste, dass der Grund dafür eine _Vergewaltigung _war.

Aber das sollte der Braunhaarige nie erfahren. Blaise wusste, dass Draco Narbenface hasste, aber er wusste nicht in welch beträchtlichem Ausmaß. Und in diese schwarzen Tiefen von Dracos Seele, sollte er auch niemals vordringen…

xXx

Draco fühlte sich wie neu geboren, als er nackt wie Gott ihn schuf aus der Dusche trat. Schnell wickelte er sich ein Handtuch um die Hüften, und machte sich gutgelaunt an sein Styling.

Keine 30 Minuten später (ja, perfekt aussehen braucht halt auch seine Zeit), schritt er an Blaise vorbei und machte sich auf zum Frühstück.

Blaise pfiff anerkennend. Draco sah…heiß aus. Graue Augen, die belustigt funkeln, blonde Harry, von denen ihm ein paar Strähnen vorwitzig ins Gesicht hingen (natürlich beabsichtigt), und eine Ausstrahlung die einfach jeden platt machte.

Kurz, er sah aus wie immer.

„Willst du noch n Photo und Autogramm oder können wir dann zum Frühstück?", Draco zog fragend die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.

„Jup, wir können dann.", Blaise ignorierte die Anspielung auf sein „starren" gekonnt und wartete ging zum Eisprinzen um ihm Gentlemen-like die Tür aufzuheben. Dieser schritt hindurch und schritt wieder mal in einem ziemlich schnellen Tempo zur großen Halle.

xXx

Draco saß mit Blaise am Frühstückstisch. Und sie waren einer der ersten. Außer ihnen befand sich noch ein Ravenclaw in der Halle. Das war's dann aber auch schon.

Doch nach und nach füllte sich die Halle mit Schülern und Lehrern, und wenig später tauchten dann auch Pansy, Crabe und Goil auf.

Die schrille Stimme Pansys erfüllte den Raum, als sie ihren geliebten Dracylein erblickte. „Guten Morgen Dracy! Weißt du schon das neueste? Batty Smith is' ne Lesbe, Garry ist mit Peter zusammen, Mary, von den Ravenclaws hat jetzt die Beziehung zu Tom offiziell gemacht, Snape hat eine Frau geschwängert, kannst du dir das Vorstellen, Dracylein?, und Finnigan hat die Sache mit Potter beendet. Hat der Irre also auch endlich begriffen das Potty mies im Bett ist." Schrilles Lachen folgte der Zusammenfassung, des neuesten Klatsch und Trascht von Hogwarts.

„Morgen Parkinson." Dieses Mädchen schaffte es doch immer wieder seine Laune auf den absoluten Nullpunkt zu bringen. Schon wurden seine eisgrauen Augen wieder kalt wie immer, und er wirkte mit einem Schlag wieder unnahbar und eiskalt.

Mal davon abgesehen, dass Batty sicherlich keine Lesbe ist, da er sie erst vorgestern flach gelegt hatte, Garry und Peter schon seit einer Woche zusammen waren, Mary sich gestern von Tom getrennt hatte, Snape sicherlich KEINE Frau geschwängert hatte, und Potter wirklich nicht mies im Bett war, interessierte ihn das Gelaber von Pansy herzlich wenig.

Und dann kam er. Harry Potter. Narbengesicht betrat die große Halle. Ein eisiges Grinsen schlich auf das Gesicht des jungen Malfoys. Der Hass loderte in den eisgrauen Augen auf.

Potter sah jämmerlich aus. Augenringe bis zum Kinn, Haare als hätte er in eine Steckdose 1 gegriffen, seine Augen wirkten seelenlos und resigniert, sein Auftreten war jämmerlich.

Aber irgendwas gefiel dem jungen Slytherin nicht. Er konnte es nicht sagen, er wusste auch nicht, was es war, doch da war noch was, außer Hass.

**TBC**

1 Draco Malfoy weiß, was eine Steckdose ist, und kennt das Sprichwort.

_Verdammt, ist das kurz geworden… … so n scheiß …_

_Hoffe es ist trotzdem n kleines Kommi wert?_

_Eure Nici_

Werbung: ich hab ne neue Homepäitsch: www.das-seelenkind.ch.vu


End file.
